Nathanael Sebastien Black Tome 1
by Natulcien Anwamane
Summary: Lily et James Potter ont eu deux fils, Harry et Nathanaël. Lors de son attaque Lord Voldemort tue James mais pas Lily. La jeune femme prend Harry avec elle et laisse Nathanaël au bon soins de Sirius Black. Venez suivre les aventures des nouveaux maraudeurs de Poudlard dirigés par Nathanaël. Son combat face à son célèbre jumeau, dont la célébrité n'est peut-être pas justifiée.
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Sirius Black, l'un des plus célèbre auror du moment filait, à toute vitesse, sur sa moto volante vers la maison de son meilleur ami James Potter. Ce dernier était poursuivi par Lord Voldemort le puissant mage noir. Il s'était caché avec sa femme et ses enfants grâce au sortilège de Fidélitas. Mais le gardien du secret Peter Pettigrow n'était plus dans sa propre cachette. Le brun extrêmement inquiet fonçait à présent vers la cachette de son ami. Malheureusement pour lui il arriva trop tard, de la maison il ne restait pas grand-chose.

Sirius descendit de sa moto et pris sa forme de chien, grâce à laquelle, il put se glisser dans les décombres sans que tout s'effondre. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver les deux fils de James vivants au milieu des poutres explosées. Il sortit d'abord Harry le plus proche. Alors qu'il ressortait avec Nathanaël le cadet, il vit Hagrid le garde-chasse du Poudlard qui réconfortait l'aîné de jumeaux.

Le demi-géant lui expliqua qu'il devait venir chercher Harry pour l'emmener chez le professeur Dumbledore. Le rendez-vous était fixé au 4 Privet Drive où vivait la sœur de Lily Potter. La jeune femme avait quitté la cachette pour aller passer le soir d'Halloween chez les Dursley qui étaient des moldus. Personne n'aurait jamais été cherché la sorcière chez des moldus. Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie c'était rendu là-bas dès qu'il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à James. Il avait ensuite envoyé un hibou à Hagrid pour qu'il aille chercher les enfants. Du moins maintenant était-il sûr qu'Harry était vivant.

Hagrid prit la moto de Sirius pour convoyer les enfants, l'auror lui transplana devant la maison où il attendit le garde-chasse. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous les deux pour remettre les enfants à leur mère. La sœur de Lily ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de recevoir autant de sorciers, mais elle était bien obligée sinon les voisins allaient jaser. Son mari était d'accord avec elle. Mais elle refusa catégoriquement de laisser les jumeaux dormir avec Dudley. Hagrid ne resta pas longtemps, il retourna à Poudlard juste après avoir rendu son fils à Lily.

Ils leur fallu d'abord parler de Peter, qui avait sans aucun doute possible trahis ses amis et livré le secret à Voldemort. Sirius connaissait mieux que personne les particularités de l'animal de son ami, il les livra sans remords. Puis il fut question de l'endroit où Lily allait vivre. La jeune femme refusa d'aller vivre avec le meilleur ami de son mari. Celui-ci comprenait bien qu'elle n'aime pas la demeure familiale des Black, elle était vraiment sinistre. La jeune sorcière finie par décider qu'elle irait vivre dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents à la campagne. Dont elle avait hérité à leur mort.

_ J'irais là-bas avec Harry, et je demanderais au ministère de trouver une bonne famille à Nathanaël, annonça Lily.  
_ Hein ! S'écria Sirius. Pourquoi faire ?  
_ Harry a détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ne viens pas me dire que ses partisans ne vont pas chercher à le tuer.  
_ Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je ne suis pas ton raisonnement.

Il fallut plusieurs heures à Sirius pour se rendre compte que Lily ne changerait pas d'avis, le brun se souvint alors d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami peu près la naissance des jumeaux. « Lily n'est pas contente que ce soit des jumeaux » Lui avait-il dit. Sirius se demanda si ce n'était pas une manière détournée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de son fils à sa place. Finalement le brun baissa les yeux vers Nathanaël qui dormait dans ses bras.

_ Écoute Lily, je ne peux peut-être pas te faire changer d'avis, mais je ne vais pas laisser n'importe qui s'occuper de mon filleul.  
_ Où veux-tu en venir Sirius ? Demanda la sorcière.  
_ Si tu penses que c'est mieux pour lui d'être séparé de son frère libre à toi, mais dans ce cas c'est moi qui prendrais soin de lui. Aux yeux de la loi c'est mon droit.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'auror. Pétunia et Vernon Dursley suivaient la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Cela ne les regardait pas, et ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Lily tenta de convaincre Sirius que c'était de la folie, mais tout comme elle il ne voulut pas changer d'avis. Finalement ils firent ainsi, Lily allait vivre avec Harry à la campagne et Sirius gardait Nathanaël avec lui, à Londres.

L'auror salua les moldus, le professeur Dumbledore, Lily, puis il quitta la maison avec son filleul. Il enfourchât sa moto volante et disparu dans la nuit. Même si les motos volantes étaient proscrites par la loi Sirius faisait attention. Du moment que les moldus ne la voyaient pas il n'y avait pas de problèmes. De plus, même si des membres du service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu la trouvaient ils ne pourraient pas l'inculper d'un quelconque crime. La loi précisait bien que tant qu'il ne faisait pas voler la moto il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Dans les faits il le faisait tout de même, mais toujours de nuit et quand il était sûr que personne ne le verrait. Il utilisait également des sortilèges de dissimulation pour être sûr.

En rentrant dans la demeure familiale, il appela l'elfe de maison avec qui il avait fini par se réconcilier. Il lui demanda de préparer une chambre pour l'enfant, en lui précisant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant en bas âge. Il envoya ensuite un hibou à Remus Lupin pour le prévenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il lui fallait maintenant tout dire à propos du sortilège de Fidélitas.

Tout en attendant l'arrivée de son ami, Sirius regarda Nathanaël dormir dans ses bras. Même si lui et Harry étaient jumeaux ils n'étaient pas si semblables que ça. Harry avait les cheveux noirs de James et les yeux verts de Lily. Nathanaël lui aussi avait les cheveux noirs, mais ses yeux étaient bleu sombre comme ceux du grand père de James. Raison pour laquelle depuis sa naissance Sirius disait qu'il serait celui des deux qui risquait le plus de devenir un petit maraudeur.

Kreattur réapparu en disant qu'il avait fini d'installer une chambre pour l'enfant. Sirius alla le coucher, en redescendant il se rendit compte que Remus était arrivé. Le loup-garou laissa son ami parler, cela dura plusieurs heures. Alors que le soleil se levait ils avaient fini.

_ Tu comptes t'occuper de Nathanaël, vraiment ? Fini par demander Remus.  
_ Évidemment, tu ne m'en croix pas capable ? S'exclama Sirius.  
_ Si, mais je crains ce que va devenir cet enfant. Tu n'es pas vraiment un adepte des règlements.

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire dans l'immédiat, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres, Remus sentait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Moi non, mais toi oui. Alors, tu n'as qu'à rester ici et m'aider à élever Nath.

Remus remercia le ciel d'être assis, son ami avait toujours réponse à tout et cela le surprenait encore. Mais l'idée de Sirius n'était pas si idiote que ça. Comme à chaque fois, et il devait admettre que cela lui plairait bien d'aider à élever un enfant. Encore plus s'il s'agissait du fils de James. La question fut donc réglée, Kreattur dut préparer une nouvelle chambre pour le loup-garou.


	2. Famille de sang, vrai famille

** Salut les gens, ici Natulsien. Voilà le second chapitre de ma fanfic sur Nathanaël Black. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est pas un chapitre spécialement joyeux. Si vous avez des questions à me poser faites le par review ou par MP je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre si j'ai la réponse à votre question. **

** Sinon je vous le dit, la suite seras plus drôle, ou du moins ce seras moins morose comme ambiance. **

** Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 2 : Famille de sang et vrai famille

Huit ans avaient passé depuis la mort de James Potter. Sirius et Remus avaient fait un assez bon travail avec Nathanaël. Le jeune garçon était poli, assez humble. Malheureusement comme le pensait le loup-garou, les blagues étaient devenues une de ses spécialités. Lui et Sirius passaient leur temps à se jouer des tours mutuellement ou bien évidement à Remus. Heureusement rien de bien méchant ou de dangereux. Souvent avec des bombes à bouse, parfois avec des objets moldu comme des coussins péteurs et autres.

Il se souvenait aussi que Nathanaël les avaient bien aidé quand Sirius avait décidé de refaire la décoration de toute la maison. Heureusement que la magie existait sinon ils y seraient encore. Les chambres de Remus et Sirius étaient décorés aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Celle de Nathanaël dans des tons clairs, son cher parrain lui avait promis changer pour les couleurs de sa maison à Poudlard quand il irait à l'école. Et cela même s'il devait retourner vivre chez sa mère.

Car Sirius n'avait pas caché à Nathanaël qu'il n'était pas son père, il lui avait révélé certaines choses mais pas toutes. Juste le stricte nécessaire. Mais il avait également insisté pour que son filleul l'appelle Patmol. Il lui racontait les mauvais tours des maraudeurs pour l'endormir et le gâtait peut être un peu trop. Mais Remus ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mauvais tuteur.

Nathanaël n'avait que neuf ans mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, il deviendrait maraudeur et mettrait Poudlard sans dessus dessous. Impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Enfin toujours est-il que ce lundi là c'était le branle-bas de combat. Lily avait envoyé un hibou leurs disant qu'elle venait avec Harry dans l'après-midi. Or la dernière farce de Nathanaël avait ravagé la cuisine ce même matin. Il y avait de la farine partout. Sirius était d'ailleurs sous la douche car il avait reçu un des paquets de farine sur la tête. Remus, Kreattur et Nathanaël essayaient de réparer les dégâts.

Heureusement, ils eurent fini vers midi, à peine avaient-ils terminé de déjeuner que la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit. Réveillant au passage le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Remus ouvrir à Lily pendant que Sirius se battait avec le tableau qui ne semblait pas décidé à se taire. Le loup-garou conduisit les deux visiteurs dans le salon où les attendait Nathanaël, celui ci en profitait pour nourrir Alcor le hibou petit duc de la maison. Lily renifla dédaigneusement en détaillant son fils cadet. En effet Nathanaël ne ressemblait pas du tout à Harry qui était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un jean bleu et qui avait les cheveux coupés courts, ainsi que des baskets propres et sans accrocs. Nathanaël portait un jean noir un peu usé au niveau des genoux et des chevilles, un pull rouge avec le lion doré de Gryffondor un peu trop grand. Il était pieds nus, et sa coupe laissait à désirer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu plus longs que ceux de son frère et mal coiffés.

En voyant sa mère et son frère dont son parrain lui avait un peu parlé il sourit largement, visiblement heureux de les rencontrer.

_ Bonjour maman, grand-frère. Les salua-t-il.  
_ Bonjour. Répondit Harry visiblement surpris.

Lily soupira et se tourna vers Sirius qui était entré dans le salon après avoir enfin mit fin aux flots d'insultes déversées par sa mère. Il semblait de bonne humeur quoi que visiblement un peu fatigué. Une fois tout le monde installé dans les fauteuils Lily prit la parole pour leur expliquer la raison de sa venue.

_ Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ne serais pas venue. Je vous aurais laissé Nathanaël et vous n'auriez plus entendu parler de moi. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas l'avis du ministère. D'après eux je dois reprendre mon fils.

A sa manière d'énoncer la chose, Sirius comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, que ce n'était pas par gentillesse qu'elle le faisait. Il avait donc bien interprété les paroles de son ami quelques années plus tôt, concernant Lily et les enfants. La jeune femme ne voulait pas de jumeaux. Le brun s'assit confortablement avant de répondre à la sorcière.

_ Dans ce cas-là entame des démarches pour que quelqu'un d'autre ait sa garde.  
_ Qui voudrait de lui ? Demanda Lily. Regarde-le, on dirait un délinquant !

Dans son fauteuil Nathanaël n'avait pas dit un mot, il avait baissé les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Sirius dû faire de gros efforts pour se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je l'élève depuis maintenant huit ans Lily. Personnellement l'adopter ne me gênerait absolument pas, ça me ferais même plaisir. Répondit l'auror.  
_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sirius. Fini par lâcher la sorcière.

Pendant plusieurs heures ils en débattirent sans arriver à se mettre d'accord. Nathanaël avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et enfouit son visage entre pour qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer. Finalement Lily avait fait lever Nathanaël sans ménagement et l'avait emmené avec elle. La jeune femme n'avait laissé son fils emporter que ses vêtements, mais pas toutes ses farces et attrapes. Il n'eut pas non plus le loisir de dire au revoir à son parrain.

L'enfant trouva la propriété de sa mère assez jolie, mais il comprit vite que le grand jardin n'était pas fait pour y jouer. Il y avait des dizaines de statues en marbre blanc, des fontaines, des bancs. Impossible de jouer avec un ballon sans casser quelque chose. Sa chambre était très impersonnelle, d'un blanc cassé sans décoration particulières. Harry allait à l'école moldu, Nathanaël lui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Remus c'était occupé de lui apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter. Lily lui appris qu'il serait inscrit dans la même école que son frère.

En effet quelques jours plus tard Nathanaël faisait son entré dans une grand école de Londres loin de la maison familiale. Harry semblait y être assez populaire. Nathanaël lui regardait le bâtiment de ciment un peu perplexe. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les moldus appréciaient ce matériau alors qu'il était très laid. Le jeune garçon ne fit pas parler de lui, il fit même ce qu'on lui demandait toute la matinée. Il répondit aussi au flot incessant de questions que lui posèrent ses nouveaux camarades.

Mais dans l'après-midi, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de camoufler des coussins péteurs, qu'il avait réussi à emmener, sur certaines chaises. Toute la classe éclata de rire, sauf le professeur qui lui comprit que c'était l'œuvre de son nouvel élève.

En rentrant Nathanaël fut consigné dans sa chambre pour la semaine à venir. Sa mère le prévint qu'il ne viendrait pas avec elle et Harry le mercredi au festival. Il en aurait pleuré de frustration, il regrettait de ne plus être sous la tutelle de son parrain. Lui au moins avait le sens de l'humour. Même Remus lui manquait, le loup-garou était peut-être plus à cheval sur les règles mais pas autant que sa mère.

Au bout d'un mois, Nathanaël était au bord de la crise de nerf, il ne trouvait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire de farces, ne pouvait pas jouer dans le jardin … Alors qu'il était assis à son bureau dans sa chambre en train de dessiner le jardin tel qu'il le voyait depuis sa chambre, il prit une décision.

Quelques jours plus tard cela porta ses fruits. Une femme vint sonner à la porte de sa mère qui était au même moment en train de hurler après lui parce qu'elle avait trouvé des boules puantes dans ses poches. L'elfe de maison avait eu la bonne idée de faire entrer la visiteuse avant de prévenir Lily. Il s'agissait de Valérie Snacks du bureau des affaires familiales magiques.

_ Je constate que la lettre que j'ai reçue n'était pas un canular. Énonça-t-elle simplement.  
_ Quelle lettre ? Demanda Lily.

Pour toute réponse Valérie la tendit à Lily qui la parcouru du regard et vira carmin dans le même mouvement.

_Cher madame,_

_Désolé de vous déranger mais il faut vraiment que je vous écrive. Je m'appelle Nathanaël Potter et j'ai quelques problèmes. J'ai habité jusqu'à maintenant chez mon parrain Sirius Black. Mais ma mère est venue me chercher il y a un mois. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une bonne nouvelle moi._

_Elle passe son temps à me crier dessus et à me punir. Bon c'est vrai que j'aime faire des farces, mais je ne fais rien de mal promis. Un coussin qui fait un bruit de pet quand on se met assis dessus ce n'est pas méchant._

_La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas chez moi chez ma mère. Je n'ai rien en commun avec elle ni avec mon jumeau Harry. Ils n'ont aucun humour. En plus quand elle est venue me chercher maman à bien dit qu'elle aurait préféré que je reste là où j'étais._

_Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne faites rien, j'ai écrit cette lettre surtout parce qu'il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas écrit à Sirius parce que je le connais, il serait venu me chercher et aurait eu des problèmes._

_Merci d'avoir lu ma lettre._  
_Nathanaël Sébastian Potter_

Lily foudroya Nathanaël du regard, ce qu'elle venait de lire ne lui plaisait apparemment pas du tout. Cependant, Valérie ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Mme Potter, je suis désolée, mais j'en ai assez vu. Votre fils cadet va être placé par les soins du bureau des affaires familiales.

Sur ses mots, elle se tourna vers Nathanaël et lui demanda d'aller faire ses valises et de la suivre. L'enfant ne se fit pas prier, même s'il semblait un peu déboussolé. Dans la petite chambre qu'il occupait il prit une valise où il rangea quelques vêtements ainsi que quelques farces et attrapes. Il récupéra aussi la photo qu'il avait réussi à garder de lui Remus et Sirius. Celle-ci datait de quelques années lors des fêtes de fin d'année.

Valérie le conduisit ensuite à Londres, en lui disant que le bureau où elle travaillait avait déjà choisi l'endroit où il devait aller vivre mais que la personne n'était pas encore au courant. Elle lui expliqua aussi que la famille qui devait s'occuper de lui avait comme obligation de l'adopter pour que Lily ne puisse plus avoir de droits sur lui. Nathanaël reconnu sans mal l'endroit où la jeune femme l'emmenait. Elle frappa à une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et il put entendre une voix qui jurait en hurlant.

_ C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Sirius Black.  
_ Monsieur Black, c'est à propos de votre filleul.

Nathanaël se tenait légèrement en retrait, il se retenait à grande peine de pleurer tellement le fait de revoir la maison des Black le soulageait.

_ Il est arrivé quelques choses à Nath ?! S'écria l'auror.  
_ Pas tout à fait. Le rassura Valérie. En fait le bureau des affaires familiales a reçu une lettre, et après examen il a été décidé de placer votre filleul.  
_ Et alors ?

Sirius resta sans voix quand la jeune femme lui dit que c'était lui que le bureau avait choisi pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Choix qui c'était imposé car Nathanaël dans sa lettre disait qu'il se sentait mieux chez lui, et de plus il était le parrain de l'enfant. La personne à qui son père avait demandé qu'il soit confié en cas de problèmes. Sirius ne tergiversa pas bien longtemps, il signa tous les papiers que lui tendit Valérie, quand ce fut fini Nathanaël ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau père en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_ Patmol tu m'as tellement manqué.  
_ A nous aussi tu nous as manqué Nath. Répondit l'auror.

Nathanaël remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme, il monta ensuite ses affaires. Sirius lui souriait comme un idiot, il était trop heureux de revoir son filleul. Enfin, plutôt son fils car à présent c'était ce qu'était l'enfant. Il se demanda tout de même un court instant si James ne lui en aurait pas voulu. Puis se dit que son ami comprendrait. Nathanaël rangeait sa chambre en fredonnant, il était enfin de retour dans sa vrai famille.


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Bientôt l'entrée à Poudlard pour Nathanaël. Bon je vois prévient déjà, j'ai rajouté une créature dans ce chapitre qui n'existe dans l'œuvre originale, alors ne venez pas me jeter des pierres en me disant que cet animal n'existe pas. **

**Autre chose, d'ici quelques semaines j'aurais plus internet à la maison, donc je sais pas si je pourrais continuer à poster mes chapitres. Je verrais comment je vais faire mais je vois promet rien. Je préféré quand même vous prévenir avant que ça ce produise. **

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous.**

Chapitre 3 : Le chemin de Traverse

Deux année entière avait passé depuis que Nathanaël était devenu officiellement un Black. Il était l'héritier de Sirius, et il allait faire sa rentrée au collège Poudlard. Il avait maintenant onze ans mais n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Toujours habillé de manière un peu décontractée, les cheveux mal coiffés un peu trop longs et de grands yeux bleu sombres remplis de malice.

Ce matin-là, Sirius devait l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Nathanaël était impatient de pouvoir s'y rendre, il n'était pas souvent allé sur l'avenue sorcière et la trouvait merveilleuse.

Ils commencèrent par les livres de cours, puis le chaudron et les ingrédients pour les potions. Ils firent un détour pour trouver le télescope pliable pour l'astronomie. Le magasin qui ennuya le plus Nathanaël ce fut celui de Mme Guipure, il détesta devoir rester debout sans bouger pendant que la sorcière ajustait son uniforme. Tout en traversant l'allée, le père et le fils discutèrent des différentes maisons.

_ Tu penses qu'il y a des chances que je sois à Serpentard ?  
_ Je ne pense pas, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fourbe Nath, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, et de loyal. Non, je pense que les trois autres maisons sont plus envisageables.  
_ Hum … Je croix que j'aimerais bien Gryffondor comme toi. Répondit le brun doucement.

Ils finirent par arriver chez Ollivander le fabriquant de baguette magique. Ce dernier fut très surpris en rencontrant Nathanaël, surtout quand on lui eut résumé son histoire. Le jumeau du survivant, fils adoptif de Sirius Black. Il trouva le cas très intéressant. Il fallut un bon moment pour trouver une baguette qui convint à l'enfant. Mais Ollivander ne se découragea pas, leur disant que cela avait aussi était difficile avec le frère. Nathanaël se fâcha en disant qu'Harry n'était pas son frère, le marchand s'excusa et reprit sa recherche. Finalement ils finirent par trouver la perle rare. Une baguette en bois de cerisier de 28,75 cm avec un ventricule de cœur de dragon assez souple.

_ Voilà une baguette puissance jeune homme. Vous semblez aussi amené à faire de grandes choses.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous le savoir M Ollivander ? Demanda Nathanaël.  
_ Un grand pouvoir engendre de grandes responsabilités. Et également de grands exploits. Bien ou mal je ne saurais le dire. Mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de mauvais. Répondit le fabriquant.

Nathanaël sourit et Sirius éclata de rire.

_ Ce gosse est une terreur, il passe son temps à faire des farces à tout le monde. Rit Sirius.  
_ Tel père tel fils alors. Rétorqua Ollivander.

Après avoir donné les 7 Galions que coûtait la baguette, Sirius guida son fils vers la ménagerie magique. En entrant il lui dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'il ait un moyen de lui faire part de ses mauvais tours. Surtout ceux dont il ne serait pas informé par des lettres de Poudlard.

Nathanaël fit le tour des cages de hiboux mais aucun ne retint son attention. Soudain son regard se posa sur un oiseau qui en plus d'être dans une cage était muselé et attaché à son perchoir. C'était un aigle royal encore tout jeune. Même muselé et attaché l'oiseau dégageait une impression de grandeur. Il ne montra cependant aucun signe d'agressivité quand Nathanaël posa sa main contre les barreaux. L'enfant était fasciné à la fois par les plumes or et blanc mais aussi par les deux yeux jaunes du rapace.

_ Magnifique … murmura-t-il.  
~ Tu trouves ? Je pense plutôt que j'ai l'air pitoyable.Répondit une voix sortit de nul part.

Nathanaël sursauta regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur l'aigle.

_ C'est toi qui m'as parlé ? Demanda l'enfant doucement pour ne pas passer pour un fou.  
~ Alors tu m'entends ?! S'exclama de nouveau la voix. Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne m'a entendu.  
_ Je t'entends. Je m'appelle Nathanaël et toi ?  
~ Je suis Hélios, un aigle télépathe. Mais peu de sorciers peuvent nous entendre.  
_ Comment ça ?  
~ Ce sont l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard qui nous a créé, seuls quelques sorciers peuvent m'entendre.

Pendant dix minutes Nathanaël discuta avec l'aigle, jusqu'à ce que Sirius et le vendeur qui se demandaient ce qu'il faisait arrivent. Le pauvre homme manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant que son jeune client avait la main dans la cage d'un oiseau dangereux et le caressait comme si de rien n'était. Nathanaël sourit à son père.

_ Il est beau non ? Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.  
_ Superbe oui. Répondit Sirius.

Nathanaël s'éloigna de l'aigle et s'apprêtait à retourner vers les hiboux quand Sirius demanda le prix de l'oiseau. L'enfant le regarda complètement perdu. Et malgré le prix assez élevé, Sirius décida de le lui offrir.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Nathanaël alors que le vendeur était partit chercher les clés de la cage et le nécessaire pour s'occuper de l'animal.  
_ Parce qu'il te plaît. Et aussi parce que je sais de quel type d'animal il s'agit. C'est ce que les sorciers appellent communément un Serdaigle. L'une des quatre espèces créées par les fondateurs. Un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de toi. Répondit Sirius.

Le vendeur n'arrivait pas ouvrir la cage tellement il tremblait, Nathanaël fini par lui prendre les clés des mains et ouvrit lui-même la porte. Il détacha les pattes de l'aigle qui vint d'un battement d'aile se poser sur le bras de l'enfant. Tout doucement pour ne pas le blesser, Sirius retira la muselière en souriant. L'aigle ne sembla pas content de devoir retourner dans une cage, mais il y consentit tout de même une fois que Nathanaël lui eut expliqué pourquoi.

Au cas où l'école ne serait pas d'accord pour que son fils prenne l'aigle avec lui, Sirius acheta également une chouette effraie que l'enfant baptisa Soren.

Remus du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se taper la tête contre la table quand Nathanaël lui présenta Hélios. Les deux adultes pouvaient eux aussi parler avec l'aigle, mais moins facilement que l'enfant. Le loup-garou et Sirius entreprirent d'écrire à Poudlard pour savoir si l'aigle pouvait suivre le fils de Sirius lors de la rentrée ou si celui-ci devait prendre Soren. La réponse fut positive, l'école ne pouvait refuser d'accueillir un aigle de Serdaigle lignée animale créé par l'un des quatre fondateur.


	4. Rentrée inoubliable

Alors, voilà le chapitre 4 et l'apparition de nouveaux personnages de mon invention. Vous rencontrerez aussi vraiment Harry Potter dans ce chapitre. Attention il est très différent de celui du livre, il est bien arrangé. Pour les fan du survivant, ne me jetez pas de pierres, moi aussi je l'adore mais j'avais envie de m'amuser.

La partie disons déprimante de ma fic est finie, là je vais m'amuser. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'avant et que vous continuerez à lire.

ATTENTION a partir de ce chapitre, la publication sera peut-être suspendue pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne vais plus avoir internet et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arranger pour avoir accès à une connexion. Je n'arrête pas cette fanfic, ni les autres, seulement je vais avoir des soucis techniques.

Chapitre 4 : Rentrée inoubliable

Durant les semaines qui précédèrent la rentrée, Nathanaël ne quitta pas beaucoup Hélios, l'aigle était devenu son meilleur ami. L'animal aidait même l'enfant à faire des farces à son père. Sirius avait du mal à savoir d'où allait venir la prochaine attaque.

Toujours est-il que Nathanaël était debout depuis six heure du matin, sa valise était prête depuis deux jours et il était on ne peut plus stressée. Il avait également peur de la maison dans laquelle il allait être répartit. Il ne voulait pas de Serpentard, Poufsouffle ne lui disait rien non plus. Il ne se plaindrait pas s'il se retrouvait à Gryffondor comme son père, et la réputation de Serdaigle lui plaisait bien.

Sirius fini par descendre les cheveux pleins de poussière mais un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Remus fronça les sourcils puis soupira exaspéré.

_ Sirius, tu es sur ?  
_ Ne t'en fait pas Lunard. Tient Nath, il est temps que tu hérites de quelque chose.  
_ De quoi ? Demanda l'enfant.  
_ La carte du Maraudeur. Répondit son père.

Nathanaël fut ravis en découvrant la carte dont il avait tant entendu parlé, il promit à son père d'y faire attention et de ne pas se la faire confisquer. Car bien sur le fils de Sirius comptait toujours faire renaître les Maraudeurs, ce que Remus appréciait moyennement mais qui rendais Sirius très heureux. Ce dernier le prévint également qu'Harry pourrait hériter de la cape d'invisibilité de James. L'auror la connaissait car les premiers Maraudeurs s'en étaient beaucoup servit pour commettre leurs méfaits.

Vers huit heures, Sirius et Nathanaël montèrent dans la voiture que l'auror c'était offerte pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans. Sirius l'avait modifiée même si elle ne pouvait pas voler comme la moto. Par contre on pouvait faire entre une équipe de foot à l'arrière sans problèmes grâce à la magie. Nathanaël monta à l'avant avec son père, Hélios sur les genoux.

Ils arrivèrent à dix heure et demi à la gare de King's Cross. Les gens dans la rue ne semblaient pas rassurés quand Nathanaël passait devant eux avec Hélios dans sa cage. Mais personne ne pouvait rien dire puisque que l'oiseau était enfermé et ne pouvait faire de mal à personne. Ils passèrent par la barrière magique pour se rendre sur la voie 9 ¾. Là ils installèrent Nathanaël dans un compartiment vide en fin de convoi, ou le jeune sorcier laissa Hélios s'installer librement. L'oiseau n'était pas fait pour être enfermé dans une cage, mais dans la société d'aujourd'hui c'était inévitable.

La tête passée par la fenêtre du compartiment Nathanaël discutait avec son père. Celui-ci lui donnait encore quelques conseils. Nathanaël avait tout de même emmené Soren la jeune chouette effraie pour le courrier. Hélios avait accepté de faire les voyages mais Nathanaël n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se séparer de l'aigle. Et puis, parfois il aurait sans doute besoin de lui pour ses mauvais coups.

Le train quitta la gare à l'heure prévue, il filait à bonne vitesse dans la campagne anglaise. Nathanaël lisait le livre de sortilèges, il s'était pris de passion pour cette matière dès qu'il avait lu les première pages. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon à la mine triste, avec des cheveux blancs comme neige et des yeux rouges. Surpris Nathanaël le fixa quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Le voyant esquisser un mouvement pour faire demi-tour le jeune garçon le rattrapa par la manche.

_ Ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir deux minutes ?

L'incrédulité pu se lire facilement sur le visage du nouveau venu.

_ Tu es sur ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
_ Bien sûr vient. Répliqua Nathanaël.

Nathanaël le fit asseoir face à côté de lui sur la banquette, Hélios s'était décalé pour laisser de la place à l'inconnu. Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de l'albinos avec sollicitude.

_ Tu veux me parler ? Demanda doucement Nathanaël.

En le regardant, l'albinos vit dans les yeux de Nathanaël seulement de la compassion. Il finit par parler, trop heureux de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de l'écouter et qui ne se moquait pas de lui. Il raconta dans un premier temps sa rencontre avec Drago Malfoy, un garçon blond des plus désagréables. Puis comment un peu plus tard, il fit connaissance avec un certain Harry Potter. Lui et ses trois acolytes s'étaient bien moqués de lui.

Nathanaël l'écouta tout du long, sans faire la moindre remarque, il le berça ensuite doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il sortit de sa poche une barre de chocolat et l'offrir à l'albinos.

_ Bon, parlons de choses plus joyeuses si tu veux bien. Moi je m'appelle Nathanaël Black et toi ?  
_ Pardon … Je m'appelle Ethan. Ethan Owens.

Au vu de ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Nathanaël avait compris qu'Ethan était un né moldu, il lui expliqua donc pourquoi personne ne disait rien à Harry. Qu'il était le survivant, celui qui avait, à un an, vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ethan lui en fut reconnaissant. Il lui présenta également Hélios, son aigle enchanté. A sa grande surprise Ethan pouvait également entendre la voix de l'aigle.

Ils sympathisèrent durant le reste du voyage. Ethan était un garçon assez timide, mais intelligent, qui aimait les histoires fantastiques. Le fait d'être un sorcier lui plaisait bien, il était aussi très curieux. Il posa beaucoup de questions sur le monde de la magie, questions auxquelles Nathanaël essaya de répondre au mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois plusieurs heures plus tard. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un jeune homme roux. Il fixa Ethan d'un air dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Nathanaël. Il sourit ironiquement.

_ A ce que je vois les grands esprits se rencontrent. Déclara le survivant ironiquement.  
_ Deux grands esprits, une grosse tête et un lèche botte. Répondit Nathanaël. Laisse mon pote tranquille et va donc rejoindre tes groupies.

L'histoire d'Ethan avait mis le brun en colère, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était lié par le sang à celui qui s'était moqué si méchamment de son nouvel ami. Pire encore qu'ils soient jumeaux, Nathanaël se demanda même furtivement si il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Le brun fronça les sourcils, la répartie de son adversaire ne semblait pas lui plaire.

_ Toi et Drago Malfoy êtes à mettre dans le même sac. Rétorqua le survivant.  
_ Je ne pense pas non. Répondit Nathanaël sur le même ton. Moi je ne me moque pas des gens qui sont différents. Seulement de ceux qui le méritent.

Harry devint rouge comme le blason de Gryffondor, Il s'apprêtait à mettre son poing dans la figure de Nathanaël quand Hélios se manifesta. Visiblement l'animal n'était pas content que quelqu'un ose lever la main sur son maître. L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire en fixant le brun de ses yeux perçants. Nathanaël lui caressait les plumes d'or de son compagnon en souriant devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

_ Tout doux Hélios, Harry va s'en aller ne t'en fait pas. Murmura juste assez fort Nathanaël.  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre un aigle à l'école ! S'écria le survivant.

Pour toute réponse il demanda à Ethan de regarder dans la poche de sa veste qui se trouvait sur la banquette. Dans la fameuse poche il y avait la lettre que la directrice adjointe de l'école avait envoyé à Sirius disait que Nathanaël avait le droit de prendre Hélios avec lui. Harry ne trouvant plus rien à dire, repartit presque en coursant. Ethan lui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_ La tête qu'il faisait. Rit l'albinos.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans accrocs, personne ne vint les déranger, ils n'eurent que la visite du chariot de friandises pour le déjeuner. Nathanaël se fit plaisir et offrit des sucreries magiques à son ami. Ils rirent beaucoup à essayer de capturer les choco-grenouille et à manger les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu.

Ils finirent par arriver à Poudlard tard dans la soirée, Ethan et Nathanaël qui s'étaient changé descendirent sur le quai. Beaucoup regardaient l'albinos comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête curieuse. Mais un regard du brun les incitaient à laisser le né moldu tranquille. Car bien que petit pour son âge, Nathanaël avait un regard qui faisait peur. Ils gagnèrent le château sans soucis, personne ne tomba dans le lac, ni ne déclencha de bagarre sur la route.

Beaucoup perdirent de leur superbe en entrant dans la grande salle où tous les élèves plus âgés attendaient pour assister à la répartition. Ethan surtout semblait au bord de la syncope. Il tremblait comme une feuille et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Nathanaël lui tapota le bras en signe d'encouragement.

Ils se rassemblèrent devant l'estrade où se trouvaient la table des professeurs et un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau. Celui-ci à la surprise des nouveaux élèves se mit à chanter. Quand il eut fini, le professeur McGonagall qui les avait guidés depuis le hall commença à appeler les élèves. Elle en vint au bout de quelques minutes à Nathanaël Black. Le brun sortit des rangs et s'installa sur le tabouret. Malgré son assurance de façade il n'en menait pas large.

~ Tient, tient … Je pensais avoir affaire à un Black et me voilà avec un Potter. S'étonna la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.  
_ Je suis né Potter mais j'ai était élevé par Sirius Black.  
~Un sorcier d'exception. Mm … Voyons voir … Je vois la malice mais aucune méchanceté, je vois une loyauté sans borne et un grand courage, une intelligence vive… Mm … Voilà un cas très difficile … Je pourrais facilement te mettre n'importe où …

Le Choixpeau se dandina sur la tête de Nathanaël quelques secondes.

_ Je préférerais éviter Serpentard si possible. Murmura tout bas l'enfant.  
~ Pas Serpentard donc … Effectivement, beaucoup de tes qualités ne seraient pas les bienvenues … Puisque c'est ainsi tu seras à SERDAIGLE !

Les bleu et bronze applaudirent leur nouveau camarade qui les rejoignit les jambes tremblantes. Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la cérémonie. Il ne reconnut pas de noms particuliers parmi les élèves appelés. Il essaya de retenir ceux qui étaient envoyés à Serdaigle mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Cependant le nom de Malfoy fit tilt. Le premier Drago avait les cheveux platine et un air de fouine. Le Choixpeau n'eut besoin que d'effleurer sa tête pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. Nathanaël reconnu le nom de l'un de ceux qui s'étaient moqué d'Ethan dans le train.

Mais le second Jason avait les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts et francs. Le Choixpeau prit plus de temps avant de l'envoyer finalement à Serdaigle. Il s'installa près de Nathanaël qu'il salua poliment. Ethan était encore plus pâle que ses cheveux quand le professeur McGonagall l'appela. Il s'installa timidement sur le bord du tabouret, les doigts crispés sur les pans de sa robe. Il ne fallut heureusement pas longtemps à l'artefact pour l'envoyer rejoindre son ami chez les bleu et bronze. L'albinos s'installa près de son ami en soupirant de soulagement.

_ Je suis content que nous soyons dans la même maison. Déclara Nathanaël en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethan.  
_ Moi aussi, au moins je sais que j'y ai un ami.

Nathanaël allait répondre quand le nom d'Harry Potter fut appelé. Le brun leva les yeux vers son frère qui semblait parader en montant les quelques marches. Il semblait se ficher de ce que pensaient les autres, mais tous le fixaient avec admiration. Quand le Choixpeau annonça Gryffondor Nathanaël se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur. A ses yeux, son frère avait tous les traits de caractère des Serpentard. Durant le peut de temps qu'il avait passé dans la maison familiale, il avait trouvé Harry mesquin, orgueilleux … Pas courageux, loyal, franc et toutes les autres valeurs de la maison Gryffondor.

Heureusement la répartition prit vite fin et le banquet pu commencer. Jason Malfoy se trouvait être un garçon plein d'humour, il fit bien rire Nathanaël et Ethan. Mathieu Andrews un autre élève de première année d'un naturel plus calme se joignit à eux quand ils parlèrent des professeurs. Tous les quatre rirent aux éclats en entendant les anecdotes de Nathanaël sur Severus Rogue. Heureusement leurs aînés ne les écoutaient pas, ils discutaient entre eux.

A la fin du repas, le préfet de leur maison rassembla les premières années et les guida jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle. Celle-ci se trouvait dans l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Il leur fallu un bon moment pour y parvenir car les élèves étaient tous fatigués. La salle commune était gardée par un aigle en bronze qui posait des énigmes si l'on frappait à la porte avec le heurtoir. Si la réponse était bonne il laissait passer l'élève sinon il fallait attendre que quelqu'un réussisse.

Le préfet répondit à la place des élèves et les fit entrer. La salle était spacieuse, deux grands feux flambaient dans des cheminées. Il y avait des tables de travail dans toute la salle, et des chaises moelleuses pour être bien installés. Près des feux, de grands fauteuils bleu roi. Sur chaque linteau de cheminé se trouvaient des bustes de la fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un balcon immense où étaient disposées des tables de jardin pour travailler quand il faisait beau sans doute.

Nathanaël fut heureux de découvrir qu'il partageait sa chambre de dortoir avec Ethan, Jason et Mathieu. Il ne connaissait pas encore bien les deux autres garçons mais les aimait bien. Complètement épuisés ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Au chapitre suivant c'est le retour des maraudeurs. Mais il va falloir attendre ^^ Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que la coupure tombe vraiment mal

Bonne lecture, votre fanfiqueuse complètement folle Natulcien Anwamane


	5. Première journée, nouveaux maraudeurs

**j'ai réussi à bidouiller pour pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Je risque pas de pouvoir poster la suite pour le moment, mais je suis contente d'avoir au moins pu vous mettre celui là. Bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Pour Mathieu, déjà c'est un prénom qui me plaisait beaucoup, et comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'expliquer dans la fic et que tu m'y fait penser je vais vous expliquer ses origines. Mathieu est un sang-mêlé, son père est un moldu français qui a émigré il y a des années en Grande-Bretagne pour son travail. Son père est tombé amoureux de sa mère et est resté avec elle en Angleterre. Il a demandé à ce que son fils ai un nom français en souvenir de son ancienne patrie.**

**Pour Ethan … tu as raison, j'avais pas fait attention mais il ressemble un peu à Allen. Mais bon, je ne compte pas le laisser aussi timide est gentil bien longtemps. D Gray Man m'a sûrement inspiré se personnage je n'en suis pas sure mais c'est bien possible.**

**Ensuite pour Jason. Oui c'est un sang-mêlé, raison pour laquelle il s'entend très mal avec son cousin Drago. Son père est un Malfoy de sang pur et le frère aîné de Lucius, et sa mère est une sang-mêlé. Et pour ses cheveux, dans le chapitre précédent je dit qu'ils sont couleur or mais c'est uniquement pour bien marquer la différence avec Drago. J'entends par là qu'il à les cheveux bien blonds, comparé à ceux de Drago qui sont extrêmement pâles. Et le nom … J'adore la mythologie et le mythe de Jason est l'un de plus connu ^^**

**Et ce cher Neville … Pour le moment je ne suis pas encore sur de son rôle. Je pense que je vais le mettre à Poufsouffle contrairement à l'histoire originale et en faire un ami de mes maraudeurs. Mais même si son rôle n'est pas encore bien définit j'ai bien envie d'en faire un personnage récurant. Comme les jumeaux Weasley.**

**Et si je les ai tous fait OC c'est pour me sentir vraiment libre de faire ce que je voulais avec. Personnellement, quand je prends les personnages de quelqu'un, j'hésite à bien les déformer, même si cette fois avec Harry je me suis un peu beaucoup lâchée. Avec mes propres personnages je suis entièrement libre de faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas le cas de toute le monde, mais moi j'ai parfois un peu de mal quand je prends les personnages des autres. A moins que s'en soit qui apparaissent très peu et donc on ne sait pas grand chose, là c'est une autre histoire.**

**Et e ce qui concerne le yaoi … Je pense que je vais peut-être en faire mais très léger. Je ne suis pas encore sur. Mais ce sera pas avant un moment les couples de toute façon. Pas avant qu'ils aient tous quatorze ou quinze ans au minimum.**

**En tout cas, L.I.E merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a était très utile, pour remarquer certaines choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais pensé. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne Mathieu. J'avais au départ choisi le prénom sans penser au fait qu'il était français^^. Je te remercie également pour tes encouragements.**

Chapitre 5 : Première journée, nouveaux maraudeurs

Tout les élèves de première année furent réveillés par la préfète de Serdaigle Pénélope Deauclaire à six heure pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Les jeunes bleu et bronze la suivirent en baillant à tout va, en descendant vers le grand hall. Nathanaël avait glissé discrètement la carte du maraudeur dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Il s'installa à la table de Serdaigle avec Ethan qui semblait un peu moins nerveux que la veille. C'était sans doute du à la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

Durant le petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent de leurs familles respectives avec Mathieu Andrews et Jason Malfoy, leurs camarades de dortoir. Mathieu était un sang-mêlé dont le père était français et la mère anglaise. Il avait un pied dans chaque culture mais se sentait plus anglais que français. Jason était un peu le petit canard de sa famille. Un sang-mêlé dans une famille de sang-pur. Son père, Aston Malfoy avait épousé une jeune sang-mêlé et avait été quelque peu éloigné de sa famille. Mais Jason devait vivre avec son oncle car son père était diplomate et sa mère archéologue magique, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison. Ils avaient pensé que pour le bon développement de leur fils, il lui fallait un environnement stable.

_ Personnellement, je crois que j'aurais préféré aller autour du monde avec eux. Parce que vivre avec mon oncle et ma fouine de cousin c'est l'enfer, soupira le blond.  
_ C'est sur que ça ne doit pas être joyeux tout les jours, répondit Mathieu.

Le discussion fut interrompue par le professeur Flitwick qui passait autour de la table pour distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves. Nathanaël regarda le sien et du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se taper la tête contre le table. Non seulement ce lundi matin ils avaient cour de potion avec Rogue, mais il y avait également une note en bas de la feuille.

_Cours communs  
Potion : Serdaigle / Gryffondor  
Botanique : Serdaigle / Serpentard  
Enchantement : Serdaigle / Poufsouffle_

Rien de bien réjouissant somme toute. Il allait être obligé de revoir son jumeau dès la première journée alors qu'il aurait apprécié avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'y préparer. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas faire changer les emplois du temps comme ça juste en demandant. Pas sans une raison valable, et il doutait que sa raison puisse être réellement valable pour les professeurs. Devant sa tête d'enterrement, les trois autres garçons lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait. Vu que ce n'était pas vraiment un secret Nathanaël leur avait révélé son lien de parenté avec le survivant de Gryffondor, et qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

_ On dirait moi et mon cousin, remarqua Jason.  
_ Ouais. Marmonna le brun. Je me demande même ce qu'Harry fait à Gryffondor.

Pendant qu'ils suivaient les autres élèves vers l'endroit approximatif où se tenait le cours de potion, les quatre garçon continuèrent de faire connaissance. Durant le trajet, Nathanaël n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier les deux autres garçons comme il appréciait déjà Ethan. Il envisagea de leur demander de devenir des nouveaux maraudeurs. Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées, et finalement ses camarades le remarquèrent.

_ Ça ne va pas Nathanaël ? demanda Jason.  
_ Je réfléchissais c'est tout, répondit le brun.  
_ A quelque chose d'important semble-t-il, rétorqua Mathieu.  
_ Un truc de famille plutôt, répondit Nathanaël.

Mais ses nouveaux amis ne purent pas lui poser plus de questions car trois élèves leur barrèrent le passage. Trois Gryffondor, menés par Harry Potter, le survivant du monde magique.

_ Coucou petit frère, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry.  
_ Désolé Potter mais je n'ai pas de frère, répondit Nathanaël avec détachement. Mais je vais bien merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé.

Harry grimaça en foudroyant Nathanaël du regard.

_ Peu importe, pense ce que tu veux. Je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu changeais d'avis et que tu décidais de revenir vers ta famille je t'accueillerais les bras ouvert.  
_ Mon œil, répondit le brun. Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un frère avec une tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière ! répliqua Nathanaël.

Les trois autres Serdaigle rirent devant l'expression du survivant, qui semblait ne pas croire que quelqu'un puisse lui refuser quelque chose. Le professeur Rogue ouvrit alors la porte du cachot où se tenait son cours. Une fois tout le monde installé dans la salle humide, Rogue fit l'appel d'une voix calme et posée, presque doucereuse, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix, en effet il régnait dans le cachot un silence de mort. Après avoir fait cela, il s'approcha de Nathanaël un étrange sourire sur le visage.

_ Voici donc le fils de ce cher Sirius Black.  
_ Euh … oui monsieur, répondit poliment Nathanaël.

Le professeur de potion pinça les lèvres mais ne put rien redire.

_ Votre très cher père à du vous parler de moi n'est-ce pas ?

_ Peut-être … Comme il parle toujours des élèves qu'il connaissait en utilisant des surnoms … Je ne suis pas très sur.

Nathanaël se retenait d'humilier son professeur, car bien sûr Sirius lui avait parlé de lui. Severus Rogue était l'un des personnages qui revenait le plus dans les histoires de son père.

_ En êtes-vous sur monsieur Black ?

Voyant que Rogue insistait-il fini par lâcher une partie de ce qu'il savait.

_ Il me parlait souvent d'un autre élève à qui il faisait des farces avec ses amis, il avait les cheveux gras et était à Serpentard. Il l'appelait Servilus.

Rogue devint aussi rouge que le blason de la maison Gryffondor, tous les élèves se mirent à rire en entendant le surnom du maître des potions. Ce dernier retira cinq points à Serdaigle pour la franchise de Nathanaël, les bleu et bronze se renfrognèrent car c'était lui qui avait insisté. Pendant le cours il s'acharna sur le jeune Black, celui-ci du se retenir de se lever pour raconter toutes les humiliations que son professeur avait subi lorsqu'il était élève.

Le seul point positif, c'était que Rogue s'acharnait autant sur Harry que sur lui. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se venger sur les parents il faisait subir ses foudres aux enfants. Nathanaël avait mémorisé les noms des deux acolytes de son jumeau : Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Heureusement, le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Aucun autre professeur ne s'acharna sur Nathanaël parce qu'il était le fils de son père. Ils l'avaient tout de même à l'œil de peur qu'il devienne lui aussi un farceur invétéré comme l'était Sirius à son époque.

Ils finissaient assez tôt ce jour là, n'ayant pas envie de retourner dans leur salle commune tout de suite, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour visiter. Mathieu qui adorait lire voulait de toute façon y faire un tour pour prendre quelques livres qu'il pourrait lire quand il n'aurait rien d'autre à faire. Alors qu'ils étaient installés à faire leurs devoirs , Ethan posa une question à Nathanaël.

_ Dit Nathanaël, pourquoi les professeurs te regardent comme si tu était une bombe qui allait exploser ?

Le brun ricana en entendant la question.

_ C'est à cause de mon père et de ses amis. Quand ils étaient à l'école, ils formaient un groupe de farceur connu sous le nom de maraudeurs.  
_ Sans vouloir te vexer je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Mathieu.  
_ Ils pensent que je vais prendre sa suite. Que je vais devenir un fauteur de trouble comme Poudlard n'en a pas connu depuis des années.

Pour une raison inconnue, cela fit rire Jason. Mais il éclaira ses camarades sur son hilarité.

_ Personnellement, ça me donnerais envie de les défier, avoua le blond.  
_ De toute façon c'est mon rêve depuis que j'ai six ans, de faire revivre les maraudeurs.

Nathanaël sembla hésiter à continuer ce qu'il voulait dire. Mathieu interrompit

_ Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'aide, comme tu l'as dit, ton père faisait partit d'un groupe. Ça veux dire plusieurs personnes.  
_ Ouaip … Mais je ne sais pas encore à qui je vais demander, mentit Nathanaël.

Les trois autres garçon, qui depuis le début de la conversation ne travaillaient plus, se regardèrent en souriant. Jason ricana.

_ Ouais, mon œil ! Avoue plutôt que tu as peur.

Nathanaël soupira avant de regarder ses trois amis.

_ Oui. J'ai un peu peur de vous demander de devenir mes partenaires. Parce que je ne sais pas si vous accepterez de m'aider.  
_ Moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne t'aiderais pas, répondit Jason. Ça a l'air cool.  
_ Moi, commença Ethan. Je trouve l'idée amusante, mais si tu pouvais nous en dire plus se serait bien.

Nathanaël se lança donc dans un exposé sur ce que faisaient les maraudeurs. Il leur raconta également une ou deux de leurs farces parmi les meilleures. Faisant bien rires les trois autres. Mais ils furent obligé de quitter la bibliothèque parce que Mme Pince disait qu'ils troublaient l'ordre en riant comme des idiots. Sur le chemin de la tour de Serdaigle, Nathanaël leurs demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

_ J'adore le style d'humour, répondit Jason. Tu peux compter sur moi. En plus, ça me permettra de me venger de mon cousin.  
_ Je trouve le défi stimulant, répondit Mathieu.  
_ Tu es mon ami Nathanaël répondit Ethan. Je viens avec toi.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Nathanaël. Une fois dans leur dortoir, le brun leur montra un ouvrage sur les animagus avec une page enchantée. Celle ci permettait de définir avec précision son animal. Ils avaient décidé de choisir des surnoms en fonction de ceux ci comme l'avaient fait les premiers maraudeurs à leur époque.

Nathanaël commença, il posa sa main avec appréhension à l'endroit prévu. Sur la surface réfléchissante encastrée dans la couverture un aigle apparu. Il était presque entièrement noir, sauf le bout des ailes et de la queue qui étaient bleu sombre. Ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient jaune vif comme ceux de tous les rapaces et ses pattes qui avaient une couleur normale.

Jason fût le suivant. Il obtint un renard avec un pelage aussi blond que ses cheveux et à la queue très touffue. Le bout de ses pattes, de sa queue et de ses oreilles avaient une teinte rousse flamboyante, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert aussi brillant que ses yeux humains.

Mathieu fut le troisième à se soumettre à l'examen du sortilège. Un cheval gris visiblement taillé pour la vitesse apparut sur le miroir. Le pelage du cheval était gris orage comme les cheveux de Mathieu. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient marron / or comme les yeux du garçon. Jason rajouta que ce devait être un étalon arabe malgré ses couleurs inhabituelles.

Ethan le dernier posa sa main sur l'ouvrage. Pour lui, ce fût un tigre albinos qui apparut. Il était presque entièrement blanc, sauf les rayures sur son dos, et sa tête qui étaient noires, et ses yeux qui avaient la couleur du sang.

_ Bon. Commença Jason. Maintenant il faut choisir nos surnoms.  
_ Effectivement, répondit Nathanaël, mais il faut les choisir avec soin car ce sera avec eux qu'on signera nos farces.

Ils mirent plusieurs heures à les choisir. Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour Darckness (ténèbres) pour Nathanaël, Stark (pur / absolu) pour Ethan, Lightning (éclair) pour Jason et Wisdom (sagesse) pour Mathieu. Hélios qui s'était joint à eux plus tôt dans la soirée accepta de porter un mot à Sirius pour le prévenir. Poudlard dormait paisiblement, sans se douter que les maraudeurs étaient de retour, prêt à briser les règlements et à tous les rendre fous.


	6. Une première farce

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'ai pu avoir une connexion internet à la bibliothèque de mon quartier. Bon, je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme de un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promet rien.

Pour vous récompenser de votre patience, je vous offre donc la première farce des maraudeurs. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et comme d'habitude j'attends vos remarques pour essayer de m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 6 : Une première farce

Le vendredi, Sirius trouva le temps d'écrire à Nathanaël, bien que son emploi d'auror ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de temps. Le brun se souvenait très bien que parfois il pouvait ne pas voir son père pendant une semaine à cause d'une mission. Même si le ministère lui avait évité ce genre de mission quand Nathanaël était très jeune, ce qui lui avait permis de l'élever normalement. Hélios à qui Nathanaël avait demandé d'emmener une lettre à Remus la veille revint avec une lettre de Sirius à la place.

Nath,

Je suis heureux que tu ais trouver des camarades. J'aime beaucoup vos animaux et vos surnoms. Pour votre demande de devenir animagus, je ne vois aucune raison de vous dire non. Après tout je l'ai fait aussi. Et après avoir posé la question à un spécialiste, il a dit que la transformation était plus facile quand le sorcier était jeune. Je vous envoie donc une méthode détaillée avec cette lettre pour que vous puissiez commencer votre entraînement. Qui sais, peut-être y arriverez vous avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Sinon je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et espère recevoir de vos nouvelles bientôt.

Patmol

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu un mouvement de recul en voyant l'aigle se poser sur la table de Serdaigle. Mais en voyant Nathanaël le caresser calmement les autres furent rassurés. Plusieurs professeurs voulurent intervenir mais la directrice adjointe leur expliqua de quel type d'animal il s'agissait et plus personne n'y fit attention. Sauf le professeur Rogue qui ne quittait pas Nathanaël des yeux.

Les quatre Serdaigle suivirent leurs cours sans se faire remarquer, si ce n'est à cause de leurs nouveaux surnoms. Les professeurs qui avaient eu Sirius et ses amis comprirent tout de suite de quoi il retournait. Surtout quand ils voyaient les sourires de Nathanaël qui ressemblait dans ses moments-là à ceux de son père. Durant une discussion dans la salle des professeurs, le professeur McGonagall avait dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où Sirius Black était son élève. Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment ses collègues.

Mais pendant trois semaines il ne se passa rien qui laisse à penser que Nathanaël Black suivait les traces de son père. Du moins pour autre choses que les études, car le jeune garçon semblait aussi doué que son père.

Durant trois semaines, les quatre Serdaigle ne firent rien à Harry ni à Drago qui les ennuyaient beaucoup. Enfin, plus Harry que Drago. Car le Serpentard en avait surtout après le jeune Gryffondor. Les jeunes maraudeurs décidèrent donc de commencer par faire une bonne farce à Harry. Sa grosse tête les énervait, tout comme la façon qu'il avait de parader dans le château comme si celui ci lui appartenait. Il s'entraînèrent pendant une semaine pour perfectionner leur petit tour puis début octobre passèrent à l'action.

Avec la carte du maraudeur, ils s'introduisirent dans la grande salle en pleine nuit pour y perpétrer leur forfait. Ils avaient trouvé un sort simple qui permettait de mettre un objet en état de lévitation. Ils s'en servirent sur une poupée faite main représentant le survivant. Mais ils avaient modifié quelques détails. La tête de la poupée avait le triple de la taille normale, la cicatrice était atrocement exagérée, et le visage de la création était clairement celui d'un idiot. Elle avait des yeux exorbités qui louchaient, de la morve au nez, un sourire stupide et les oreilles décollées.

Pendant que Nathanaël s'occupait d'enchanter la poupée, les trois autres garçons inscrivaient chacun un message sur le mur. Quand le brun eu fini avec la caricature il inscrivit lui aussi un message pour Harry ainsi que pour les autres habitants du château.

Le lendemain, quand les porte s'ouvrirent, les élèves éclatèrent de rire en voyant la poupée qui flottait sans but au dessus des tables. Les professeurs n'étaient pas encore là, et ne la firent donc pas disparaître sur le champ. Les quatre maraudeurs qui s'étaient arrangés pour descendre parmi les premiers, attendirent que plus d'élèves soient présent pour utiliser l'autre sortilège qu'ils avaient appris. Ethan leva sa baguette discrètement et la pointa sur la poupée qui se mit à rire comme une hyène.

Les jumeaux Weasley furent les premiers à remarquer les messages sur les murs. Ils donnèrent des coups de coudes à leurs voisins pour les leur montrer et ainsi de suite. Messages qui firent bien rire beaucoup d'élèves.

Cher Mr Potter,  
je sais bien que vous avez battu vous-savez-qui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous transformer en idiot fini et martyriser les autres. Cet événement incompréhensible pour tous ne vous donne en aucun cas un statut différent de celui des autres élèves de cette école.  
Stark

Potter,  
sache que pour séduire les filles, avoir la tête comme une pastèque et ne parler que de soi n'est pas le mieux. Au contraire même, c'est plutôt mal vu. En plus, ça te fait une réputation de chochotte dans toute l'école. Je te conseille donc de changer assez vite de comportement pour ton propre bien.  
Lightning

Harry Potter,  
Ta cicatrice ne t'as pas donné une connaissance absolu de la magie, je te conseille donc de bien vouloir cesser avec ton attitude suffisante. Cela ne sert à rien quand on ne connais rien à la magie ou au reste.  
Wisdom

Chers élèves de Poudlard,  
au cas ou nos avertissements tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd, je vous demande de bien aider Harry Potter. Ce pauvre enfant à qui personne n'a semble-t-il apprit l'humilité et la modération. Si cela venait à se produire, nous vous serions très reconnaissant de bien vouloir le remettre à sa place de temps en temps. Car sinon, sa tête va atteindre la taille de la représentation qui flotte en ce moment dans la grande salle.  
Darckness

Les messages avaient été écrit avec de la peinture multicolore qui était d'un très bel effet, mais c'était surtout le contenu des messages qui frappait les élèves. Quand Harry et ses deux acolytes entrèrent dans la salle, le survivant hurla en voyant le spectacle. Les professeurs qui suivaient furent stupéfait par ce qu'ils virent. Les élèves étaient attroupés entre les tables, le plus proche possible de la poupée flottante, ou des messages. Ils firent asseoir les élèves, avant de faire disparaître toute trace de la farce de la salle.

Finalement, quand tout le monde fut installé le professeur de potion alla se planter devant Nathanaël et ses camarades, visiblement furieux. Nathanaël leva les yeux vers le professeur qui le fixait, le maître des potion prit la parole quand il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de l'élève.

_ Je suppose sans trop me tromper qu'il s'agissait de votre œuvre Mr Black.  
_ Professeur, vous proférez des accusations sans avoir la moindre preuve de ce que vous avancez, répondit calmement le brun.  
_ Oh, mais je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de votre œuvre, dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez signé votre méfait jeune homme.

Mathieu se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Tu devrais apprendre la répartie Darckness. Parce que ce n'a pas l'air d'être ton fort.  
_ Très drôle Wisdom, très drôle, rétorqua Nathanaël . Tu n'as cas mener la discussion à ma place puisque je suis aussi mauvais.

Jason ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant les deux garçons qui se disputaient avec un large sourire chacun. Il est évident qu'ils ne se disputent pas pour de vrai. Que c'est juste pour se donner en spectacle et énerver Rogue.

_ Mais oui Mr Andrews, parlez donc si vous voulez. Mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de vous coller. _ Là je crois qu'il t'a eu Wisdom, ricana Jason.  
_ Ne m'étant pas adressé au professeur Rogue, on ne peut pas dire qu'il m'ait eu Lightning.

Le blond sourit calmement. Depuis le début de l'année il avait apprit à connaître Mathieu, il était devenu son plus proche ami parmi les maraudeurs. Tout comme Nathanaël était plus proche d'Ethan que d'eux. Le professeur de Potion devint rouge de colère en voyant les quatre élèves l'ignorer superbement. Il était sur le point d'exploser quand le professeur Flitwick intervint pour les punir lui même. Dix points perdus par chacun pour la maison Serdaigle, ainsi qu'une retenue.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers la tour, ils discutaient de la sanction que leur avait infligé leur directeur de maison. Chacun d'eux avait sa petite idée sur les motivations du professeur d'enchantement.

_ Peut-être qu'il a aimé notre farce, proposa Jason. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il est indulgent avec nous.  
_ Peu probable, répondit Mathieu. Je pense qu'il a été gentil parce que c'est la première fois. Ça ne sera pas pareil dans quelques mois quand il se rendra compte qu'on ne va pas arrêter.

Jason réfléchit aux arguments de son ami ne sachant plus trop quoi penser.

_ Je pense que Wisdom à raison, intervint alors Ethan. Il a était indulgent avec nous parce que c'est la première fois. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'on c'est bien débrouillé avec les enchantements qu'on a utilisé.

Le débat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la salle de classe et que le professeur McGonagall les fasse taire d'un regard. Celle ci soupira tout de même en se disant qu'elle allait passer sept années bien difficiles avec de nouveaux maraudeurs dans les murs du vieux château.


End file.
